Brother, Can You Hear Me?
by Mikael-Macbeth
Summary: [ONESHOT Drabble, Spoilers from series] Brother, can you hear me? It's me, Alphonse.


**AN: Eh, yes, I _am_ posting this at about... 5:40 AM (at least, where I am), and yes, I'm totally depriving myself of glorious, glorious sleep. **

**But... I wanted to post this (OHMYGOSH!) non-romantic little drabble about Alphonse anyway. : D**

**So, just a warning, this is after the series and before the movie. So... it's a pretty good idea to have seen all of the show before reading this, and maybe even the movie. So, yeah, there's not much else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any FMA stuff. Sadly. Now enjoy my blah-blah. : )**

* * *

"Brother, can you hear me? It's me, Alphonse."

His answer came in a chill breeze, the wind turning over his golden strands of hair in its gentle carress.

Much anymore, he had come to adore this hilltop. From here, he could see all of Resembool, from its small wool-factory to the dainty little house that he had come to call home. Every day, he found himself kicking stones until he came to the gentle slope, upon which he sat and spoke to the wind. Winry, acting as his older sister, would often chastise him for staying out so late, but Pinako would only grin and tell her, "Let him speak to his brother. I'm sure Edward would like to know what his little brother is up to."

It wasn't that the younger of the two siblings was completely crazy; it was just that he just had the... feeling that Edward could hear him. Despite the memory of three years past completely gone, he felt that the bond between Edward and he was ever-strong... even if he was somewhere else entirely.

"So much happened today. Colonel-- er, well, Private Mustang, since he did demote himself and all, came by for a visit, and he told me about how Major Armstrong is moving to Liore to help rebuild the city, which I know you'll be glad to hear. And, surprisingly, he stayed for dinner. We had delicious turkey, baked by Auntie, and we had an apple-pie for dessert. The colonel, even though he didn't come right out and say it, really misses you. And I know you probably miss him, too," Alphonse whispered to the sky, chuckling heartily at his last comment.

"Teacher also gave me a lesson on how to transmute spikes from the ground, two at a time. She says I'm improving just as fast as I used to, and she tells me I should be just as good at alchemy as I used to be..."

Deep golden-brown eyes cast themselves downward, followed by a longing sigh that was lost amidst the wind. He could remember some things, but... not a lot. It was upsetting. The time when he and his brother had bonded the most was gone from his mind, just like that.

Alphonse perked up, trying to keep in mind that he had to stay positive. Besides, if he didn't, then who would? Certainly not Edward.

"I also saw Wrath today. We actually talked a little bit, and he told me he thinks you're dead. But... I know he's just upset about what happened to... well, you know who. Mom, or at least... the one who looks like her."

As if to chase away his uncertainty, his fear, the breeze picked up, brushing a hand over Al's face.

"And Winry keeps making automail. I'm pretty sure she's just as certain you'll return as I am. And Pinako, well... she's just as crazy as ever," Alphonse muttered into the wind, sighing afterwards at the memory of the way his brother and Aunt Pinako always bickered about this-and-that.

Slowly, as the sun began to collide with the purple mountains in the distance, he stood, stretching himself and looking upward, as a gesture at how maybe his brother had grown a few inches since last he had seen him.

"Y'know, brother, I'm really looking forward to seeing you again. I mean, my alchemy's getting better and better, and soon, I'll find a way to bring you back, without repeating the mistakes I've been told we made..."

Alphonse smiled up into the clouds, the sun brightening flecks on his face that fell from the tree-tops. His heart hummed in a steady beat as he beheld the sight of birds floating on the horizon, as he smelled the smoke wavering from the smoke-stacks in the distance, and tasted the sweet summer air as it glided over him.

"I just know we'll be together again. I'll find you, brother. I promise."

And as if to keep that promise, he held his hand towards the sky, as if trying to clasp the sun's rays in his palm. And, as he listened closely... he thought he could hear his brother's voice, though it only came as a whisper, confirming that they would indeed meet again.

Maybe not soon, but someday.

It was a promise.

* * *

**So review!! Because I adore those things: D**


End file.
